Welcome Home
by John Silver fan
Summary: A different take on the battle for Pride Rock just as Scar confesses to everyone that he killed Mufasa and not Simba. Oneshot Scar/OC


"I killed Mufasa!" Scar half-shouted.

The hyenas then attacked Simba, allowing Scar to slip away, but the pride, led by Nala and Sarabi, charged in and began fighting as well. Only one lioness remained still.

She was a season older than Simba and Nala, had blue eyes, and dark brown fur. She was Scar's mate. She was too shocked and horrified by the truth that Scar had killed his own brother for the throne to move.

She knew and saw a side of him no one else did, at least not since he had been a cub. She alone knew that deep down inside, he regretted Mufasa's death, she had known that even before the terrible revelation of the late King's death. She knew of his nightmares of suffering, blood, and death. She alone knew of his growing madness, where he could see Mufasa's shadow, face, body, or hear his voice everywhere. It was she alone whom he truly loved and, unknowingly, made him truly see the wrongs he had done.

The battle raged on, and she saw Scar heading up for the top of Pride Rock. Simba also saw him and charged towards him. As he turned to run, Scar saw Cas out of the corner of his eyes. Turning his head a little to get a better look, he froze.

Zira, a lioness who was obsessed him and hated that Cas was his mate, was sneaking up behind her.

He opened his mouth to warn her but was cut off by Simba tackling him. The struggle for the throne forgotten, Scar pushed Simba off him and cried a warning to his love.

Cas turned just as Zira pounced and was tackled. She tried to fight back, but she was pinned on her side. Her shoulder under her felt like it was on fire.

Lionesses and hyenas all stopped fighting to turn and watch Cas and Zira.

The darker lioness somehow managed to push Zira off her and get to her feet. Her shoulder that had been under her was bleeding a little bit, but it wasn't serious. She and Zira circled each other, growling and snarling.

The other fights had stopped, and even Simba was watching. He and Scar made they way to the others, their battle forgotten.

Cas and Zira fought viciously. Zira slashed Cas's side, and Cas tore a chunk out of her ear. Both were young, strong, and good fighters, but Cas had just come back from a failed hunt and was still a little tried from it. Zira, however, was fresh. She crushed Cas's throat in her jaws, killing her.

"NOOO!"

Scar knocked Zira and away and wept over his mate's body. The pride and even the hyenas bowed their heads. Some of the hyenas, especially Shenzi, Banzi, and Ed, had known and liked Cas.

After a few minutes, Simba stepped towards Scar. The dark lion turned to his nephew.

"The throne is yours. All I ask is one final favor."

Simba scowled but nodded.

Green eyes locked with hazel ones.

"Kill me."

Everyone stared at Scar in shock.

"What?" Simba asked.

"Kill me. Without Cas I have no reason to live."

The younger lion hesitated.

"You won't be murdering anyone, Simba. I'm _asking_ you to take my life. I _want_ to die."

"I... I can't."

Scar sighed and smiled slightly.

"Good."

Simba looked at his uncle in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Good. You cannot kill someone you know, or at least one of your own kind, not even when they ask you to. That means your heart is kind and merciful, even though, for me, death would be more merciful than living with Cas."

He looked at the hyenas.

"Shenzi."

Shenzi came forward, head bowed slightly, knowing what was coming.

"You have been my friend since I was a cub and have done so much for me. I ask you to do this one final thing for me. Will you do it?"

She swallowed and slowly nodded. He smiled, though it was a sad smile.

"Thank you."

He lay down next to Cas and waited. Shenzi took a deep breathed, steeled herself, and lunged. Her jaws locked onto the lion's neck, under his mane, and snapped it.

The moment she heard and felt his neck snap, she released him. His head felt limply to the ground.

Scar was dead.

Scar opened his eyes to find himself lay in a meadow of some sort. He stood up and looked around. He felt no pain, hunger or thirst as he had what seemed like moments before. He even felt younger.

"Scar."

"Cas?"

He turned, and there she was just as he remember. He embraced her.

"Taka?"

That voice. He knew that voice. Turning around, he saw a red lioness with brown eyes.

"Mother."

Uru embraced her youngest son. He hugged her back.

A massive, golden lion with a black mane, black nose, and green eyes came to them.

"Hello, son."

"Hello, Dad."

Ahadi also hugged his son.

There was just one other person Scar had to see.

"Where's Mufasa?"

"Right here."

He turned to see his brother standing before him. He smiled, and the brothers embraced.

"Welcome home, brother."


End file.
